Adrian Brandicoot
Adrian Brandicoot '''(エイドリアンバンディクート')' 'is a Swedish speaking bounty hunter in the ''Crash Bandicoot series and was originally named Alice Dahlicoot. Like Crash, she is a genetically-advanced Eastern Barred Bandicoot created by Doctor Neo Cortex. History Adrian and her brothers, Tyko Brandicoot and Nils Brandicoot, were created with the Evolvo-Ray and serve under Doctor Neo Cortex as bounty hunters. Cortex has always lied to them saying he will set them free if they hunt for a certain criminal and turn them in. Adrian would train to become stronger and more agile in between hunts. After Crash: Mind Over Muntant, Cortex has had it for the last time and promises the Brandicoot triplets that he will really truely set them free if they kill the Bandicoots. They are sent to N. Sanity Island where the Bandicoots live. Nils walks off and Adrian tries to find him but gets lost. Not having any information on the Bandicoots or what they look like, she runs into Crash and introduces herself in Swedish. The lanuguage confuses Crash and she catches on to it. She repeats it in English and her and Crash become good friends. She hears Tyko calling her and Adrian runs off without saying goodbye to Crash. Over the next few weeks, her and Crash continously meet and talk but she had yet to tell him why her and her brothers were there on N. Sanity Island. Crash asks Adrian if her and her brothers want to meet his family. Adrian accepts and her, Tyko, and Nils meet Coco and Crunch. The Brandicoots discover Crash, Coco, and Crunch have a history with Cortex and they just think it's a coincident. When Coco reveiled they were the Bandicoots, Tyko waited till they went back to camp to say that at night they would ambush the Bandicoots and kill them. Adrian refused to participate in killing the Bandicoots and ran off into the forest. She runs back to the Bandicoot home and tells them that they were sent by Doctor Neo Cortex to kill them and that Tyko was going to attak the Bandicoots that night. Adrian joined the Bandicoots against her brothers and when Tyko and Nils reached their home, they had many of Cortex's mutants with them. Crash and Crunch teamed up to defeat Tyko and his half of the mutants, and Coco and Adrian teamed up to defeat Nils and his half of the muntants. When Tyko and Nils were defeated, the Brandicoots told that if they killed the Bandicoots, they would be free to live in peace. Crunch suggested they go take down Cortex for the Brandicoots' freedom. Adrian and her brothers were greatful that they would do that for them. They all made their way to Cortex's lab but were stopped by Nina who states she wants to help and is only doing so because Nils is her friend. They finally find Cortex and the Bandicoots try to convince Cortex to give the Brandicoots their freedom. Cortex refuses and calls Tiny Tiger and Dingodile to fight the Bandicoots as he makes a run for it, but is stopped by the Brandicoots. Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, and Doctor Neo Cortex were defeated and the Brandicoots gained their freedom from Cortex. They thank the Bandicoots and apologize for trying to kill them. Later, when they all go back to N. Sanity Island, the Brandicoots say their goodbyes and leave to go to Sweden where they were originally from. Characteristics Personality Throughout her life, Adrian is viewed as the rebelious, girly, and tough one of the triplets. Tyko refers to them as the three A's, since her name is Adrian. However, she is not bipolar. Rebelious Adrian Adrian can be very rebelious at times, like when she is told to do something but refuses to do it, or when she gets mad when people who order her around. She is most rebelious when Tyko or an adult tells her to pull up her pants or turn down her music. Girly Adrian Like any girl, Adrian has a girly side which is most expressed when she is styling her hair or doing her nails, which she does often. Her girly side is shown by the fact that she wears a headband and whips her bangs out of her eye sight, but they barely move which proves that she uses a lot of hairspray. Tough Adrian The tough side of Adrian ﻿is shown by her constant training and will to get stronger. She'll spend most her time outside, jumping from branches and attacking trees. She normally uses Tyko as a training partner and always wins as Tyko is more the brains of the triplets, instead of the brawns. Physical Appearance With the addition of her brothers, she was originally created as a Sonic the Hedgehog character under the name Alice the Fox. She resembles a fox or similar animal without a tail. She wears a red, short sleeved t-shirt over a black t-shirt with red, fingerless gloves. Her pants are black with brown patches at the knees. She is always seen with her pants unzipped and hanging low aroung her waist. She wears white socks and black sandals. On her head she wears a red headband infront of her ears. Her blonde hair covers her right eye and is tied very loosely at the tip, probably mimicing her brother Tyko since he is the oldest. Along with her brothers, her eyes are sky blue with white fur around her mouth and nose with a light orange chest. Abilites Adrian is consitered the brawns of the triplets. She possess some abilites that are very powerful but dangerous for her to use. *Due to her constant training, she has very strong physical strength, mostly in her legs. She can kick someone up to fifty feet away, but has very weak arm strength. *She is very agile and can jump from tree branches on to the ground, and land perfectly on her feet. *A very dangerous move that she can use is where she stands on one hand and spins with her feet out to cause massive damadge to foes. However, because of her weak arm strength it could break her arm. *Because of powerful lower body strength, she has an ability similar to the Double Jump, but can't go over double or she lands on the ground wrong and ends up falling on her face. Other Traits Adrian's main language is Swedish and when speaking English, you can hear a thick Swedish accent. Some English words are unkown to her, causing her to speak some Swedish in English spoken sentences. Alignment *At the begining, her and her brothers were created by and work for Doctor Neo Cortex. Classifing them as antagonists. *Adrian becomes a protagonist before her brothers. *After they leave for Sweden, it is unkown if they stay good or become bad again. Trivia *Each of the triplets have a representive color. It's unkown if Adrian's color is red or black, as she wears an equal amount of both colors. *People are unsure why they call themselves triplets when they were all born at different times. *Unlike the Bandicoots, their names all start with different letters. *Adrian's name means dark. *Out of the three Brandicoots, Adrian speaks with the thickest accent. *Adrian is the only Brandicoot triplet to have been given a name as a Sonic character and have it stay the same as a Crash character only to have it changed later on. *Dahlicoot was changed to Brandicoot only to resemble that they were created as the newer and improved Bandicoots. However, Nils was consitered a failure because he has no strengths. *Her height is "4'10" and her weight is 96lbs. Category:Content